


Polaroid.

by MerasaviaAnderson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerasaviaAnderson/pseuds/MerasaviaAnderson
Summary: •{Wolfstar ~ Marauders Hogwarts!Era ~ Remus!Centric ~ Family Lupin ~ 4693 parole}Dal testo:"Il tardo pomeriggio faceva penetrare appena la luce del sole dalle persiane di casa Lupin e il ventilatore della cucina girava alla massima potenza, puntato su Remus che sistemava in un raccoglitore tutte le pergamene con i compiti delle vacanze.D’un tratto, la porta di casa si aprì e all’interno del piccolo appartamento vi entrò una donna carica di buste per la spesa: «Ciao Remus!» lo salutò affettuosamente, mentre egli prontamente afferrava la sua bacchetta e con un Wingardium Leviosa faceva levitare le buste fino a farle arrivare sul tavolo, liberando la donna da quei pesi.«Ciao, mamma!»«Grazie, tesoro.» gli disse, scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia, per poi iniziare a sistemare il contenuto delle buste nei pensili della piccola cucina. «Ho fatto un po’ di compere anche per te.»"
Relationships: Hope Lupin/Lyall Lupin, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	Polaroid.

POLAROID

  
  
  


30 AGOSTO 1977.  
CASA LUPIN.

Riprendersi dalla luna piena d’estate era davvero orribile, le bende sulla schiena lo facevano sudare ancor più del caldo e il dolore era insopportabile perché amplificato da quella fastidiosa sensazione di appiccicume che il sudore lasciava addosso.  
Alla fine del mese di Agosto del 1977 Remus Lupin stava preparando il suo baule per partire per il suo ultimo anno ad Hogwarts, l’incertezza e la paura del _dopo_ si facevano sempre più concrete e lo divoravano vivo, ma tentava di accantonare quei pensieri concentrandosi solo sul meraviglioso anno che lo attendeva in compagnia dei Malandrini, di Lily… E ovviamente di Sirius.  
Si erano visti pochi giorni prima, durante la luna piena, perché Ramoso, Felpato e Codaliscia non mancavano ai loro doveri di Malandrini neanche durante l’estate e continuavano ad accompagnarlo alla Stamberga Strillante durante le sue trasformazioni. Era molto più semplice adesso che erano tutti maggiorenni e potevano usare tranquillamente la magia e la materializzazione.  
Il tardo pomeriggio faceva penetrare appena la luce del sole dalle persiane di casa Lupin e il ventilatore della cucina girava alla massima potenza, puntato su Remus che sistemava in un raccoglitore tutte le pergamene con i compiti delle vacanze.   
D’un tratto, la porta di casa si aprì e all’interno del piccolo appartamento vi entrò una donna carica di buste per la spesa: «Ciao Remus!» lo salutò affettuosamente, mentre egli prontamente afferrava la sua bacchetta e con un _Wingardium Leviosa_ faceva levitare le buste fino a farle arrivare sul tavolo, liberando la donna da quei pesi.  
«Ciao, mamma!»  
«Grazie, tesoro.» gli disse, scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia, per poi iniziare a sistemare il contenuto delle buste nei pensili della piccola cucina. «Ho fatto un po’ di compere anche per te.» gli disse, porgendogli una delle buste di carta.  
«Ah, grazie, mamma...»  
Così Remus abbandonò le sue pergamene e iniziò a scartare il contenuto del sacchetto, che si rivelò un paio di magliette, un bel po’ di calzini e delle mutande. Qualcosa di quest’ultime, però, colpirono l’occhio di Remus che immediatamente si imbarazzò alla vista di quell’indumento azzurro con su disegnati tante piccole ananas.  
«Mamma, delle mutande un po’ più normali, no?» le disse, mentre constatava che le altre due paia erano ancora peggio di quelle con le ananas: uno era rosa con dei soli e l’altro verde con dei fenicotteri.  
«Ma dai, Remus, ho trovato solo queste.» gli rispose, forse anche un po’ divertita «Nessuno vede le mutande che porti sotto ai vestiti...»  
Remus a quel punto quasi si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva, ben consapevole che tutto ciò non fosse affatto vero e che _nessuno vedeva le mutande che portava… tranne Sirius._  
«Sì, d’accordo, mamma, come dici tu...» le rispose, forse leggermente seccato dal fatto che sua madre neanche considerasse il fatto che fosse cresciuto e che potesse essere fidanzato con qualcuno.  
Non che fremesse dalla voglia di dirle che stava con Sirius, ma avrebbe decisamente gradito che smettesse di considerarlo un bambino. Era maggiorenne ormai, un mago adulto pronto a diplomarsi e a prendersi le sue responsabilità.  
«Ti sei fidanzato, Remus?» la domanda arrivò a bruciapelo, mentre Hope si voltava per guardarlo negli occhi, alla ricerca di una risposta onesta.  
Il viso del ragazzo diventò paonazzo e immediatamente tentò di camuffare il suo imbarazzo tornando a sistemare le sue pergamene. Doveva trovare un modo per sviare quella domanda. Hope non poteva sapere. Non _doveva_ sapere.  
Non conosceva il punto di vista dei suoi genitori sulle relazioni omosessuali e se avessero dovuto litigare per quello, forse gli avrebbero proibito di tornare ad Hogwarts o lo avrebbero cacciato da casa… Remus decise di bloccare il suo flusso di pensieri prima che potesse andare in paranoia. Sospirò sonoramente per farsi coraggio.  
«No, mamma...» mentì, rendendosi conto da solo di essere davvero poco convincente.  
«Stai forse con Lily Evans? La ragazza che è prefetto assieme a te?» continuò a chiedere, insistente, con il suo sguardo da investigatrice puntato sul figlio e il sorriso furbo.  
«No, Lily è praticamente mia sorella… E poi piace a James da anni, è totalmente off-limits. Forse adesso si sta convincendo a concedergli un’uscita assieme e tutti attendiamo quel momento come se-» aveva tentato di sviare la conversazione raccontando a sua madre della travagliata vita sentimentale di James, ma a quanto pare non ci era riuscito, visto che - in maniera un po’ più seria - Hope si era fermata per guardarlo _bene_ negli occhi e gli aveva fatto l’ennesima domanda scottante.  
«Sei fidanzato con Sirius?» gli domandò nuovamente e lui raggelò sul posto, totalmente paralizzato da quella verità che non aveva la minima intenzione di rivelare alla sua famiglia.  
«Ma che dici?» farfugliò in maniera poco convincente, raccogliendo velocemente le sue cose per potersi rintanare al più presto in camera sua e fuggire da quella conversazione imbarazzante e pericolosa.  
«Vai spesso a casa di Sirius e James.» constatò la donna, come se avesse iniziato ad unire tanti puntini della vita di suo figlio.  
«Che c’entra? C’è anche Peter, è la nostra riunione settimanale...»   
«In camera tua hai una vostra foto insieme, dove siete abbracciati.»  
«Basta, mamma!» quasi urlò, cercando di non farsi prendere dal panico «Ho delle foto con tutti i miei amici, non vuol dire niente.»  
«Puoi dirmelo, Remus.» lo rassicurò la donna, puntando i suoi occhi nocciola in quelli del figlio, proprio identici ai suoi. Remus si bloccò ancora una volta, totalmente incredulo a ciò che le sue orecchie stavano udendo: «Ho visto come vi abbracciate quando lui e gli altri vengono qui. Non lo abbracci come fai con James e Peter… Lo abbracci come io saluto papà quando torna dal lavoro.»  
Remus iniziò a mordersi l’interno della guancia, nervoso, perché era stato smascherato, perché forse ancora non si sentiva pronto a rivelare tutto ai suoi genitori. Era troppo presto.  
«Non ti giudico, Remus. Non mi importa… L’importante è che ti faccia star bene.»  
Di fronte a quelle rassicurazioni Remus cedette e con il cuore in gola e le lacrime pronte ad uscire dagli occhi, richiamò con un _Accio_ il suo portafogli e ne estrasse una piccola polaroid incantata, che ritraeva un semplice bacio tra lui e Sirius.  
La porse ad Hope con le mani tremanti e la donna la guardò con una strana tenerezza, leggendo persino la scritta dietro alla fotografia: “ _A Moony. Ti amo. Sirius._”, con tanto di firma accompagnata da una piccola stellina.  
«Siete carini.» sorrise Hope, mentre Remus si riprendeva la sua foto e la riponeva al suo solito posto «Sirius può venire qui quando vuole, sappilo.»  
«Okay, però… Non dirlo a papà.»  
«Neanche a lui importa.» lo rassicurò ancora la donna, avvicinandosi per poterlo abbracciare forte.  
«Voglio essere io a dirglielo.» sussurrò Remus, scacciando via le uniche due lacrime silenziose mentre sua madre annuiva piano sulla sua spalla.  
Era come essersi tolto un grosso peso dallo stomaco...  
Hope, dal suo canto, non poteva negare la sua preoccupazione nei confronti del figlio, già era ben consapevole che non avrebbe avuto una vita facile a causa della sua licantropia, aveva faticato davvero tanto ad accettarlo quando era solo un bambino. E adesso anche una relazione con un ragazzo, con i tempi che correvano…  
Ma la donna cercò di non mostrare la sua preoccupazione al figlio: come aveva sempre fatto doveva mostrargli solo tutto l’appoggio del mondo, non rendendogli la vita ancora più complicata di quanto già lo fosse.  
Dopo avergli lasciato un’ultima carezza ritornò a sistemare la spesa, come se nulla fosse mai accaduto.

  


1 SETTEMBRE 1977.  
DORMITORIO DEI GRIFONDORO, HOGWARTS.

Tornare ad Hogwarts era sempre un po’ come tornare a casa, i Malandrini non vedevano l’ora di poter condividere nuovamente la loro quotidianità, giocare a Quidditch per vincere il torneo e fare scherzi per far arrabbiare la professoressa McGranitt.  
Quella sera, grazie ad una scommessa vinta sul capello del professor Silente, Remus e Sirius erano riusciti a convincere Peter e James a farsi lasciare il dormitorio libero per qualche ora, così in quel momento i due ragazzi erano decisamente indaffarati nel scambiarsi appassionati baci sul letto di Remus.  
Ad un certo punto le mani di Sirius arrivarono a sbottonare i pantaloni della divisa di Remus e, mentre il biondo tentava di sbottonarsi la camicia ormai stropicciata, il suo ragazzo gli aveva già sfilato quei fastidiosi calzoni.  
Ma Lunastorta lo aveva dimenticato, che stava indossando quelle dannate mutande con le ananas, cosa che ovviamente non passò affatto inosservata a Sirius, che si fermò a contemplare il suo intimo alquanto inusuale.  
«Però, Moony, me lo potevi dire che avevi cambiato gusto nel vestire...» rise il ragazzo «Avrei evitato di regalarti quell’orrendo cardigan color senape.»  
«Lascia stare, Sir… È una lunga storia.» disse, non sapendo se trattenere le risate o imbarazzarsi al solo pensiero che Sirius aveva visto quell’imbarazzante indumento.  
«Me le dovresti prestare, sai?» disse il giovane Black, un po’ divertito e un po’ malizioso «Onestamente le trovo davvero carine.»  
«Poi ti dirò dove mia mamma le ha comprate.»  
«Per le palle di Merlino!» rise Sirius «Ancora ti fai comprare le mutande da tua madre?»  
«Ah, smettila...» ribatté Remus, notevolmente seccato dal fatto che il suo ragazzo gli stesse facendo decisamente calare la libido «Ha fatto tutto lei.»  
«Ma comunque non mi interessa...» sorrise malizioso Sirius, stendendosi piano sul corpo di Remus, facendo ben attenzione a non gravare sulle sue ferite «Io...» gli sussurrò sensualmente all’orecchio, per poi lasciare un bacio dietro di esso «Voglio indossare le tue.»  
«Sirius Black e le sue nuove fantasie sessuali.» commentò semplicemente Lupin, ribaltando le loro posizioni e imprigionando, improvvisamente, i polsi di Sirius, bloccandoli stretti sopra alla sua testa.  
Come proseguì la serata si può benissimo immaginare…  
  


20 FEBBRAIO 1978.  
HOGWARTS.  


Nessuno dei tre Malandrini aveva ben compreso perché il professor Silente avesse chiamato Remus nel suo ufficio nel bel mezzo di una lezione di incantesimi e poi il ragazzo non fosse ritornato per tutta la durata delle lezioni. Tuttavia, si erano preoccupati un po’ quando non lo avevano visto neanche al loro dormitorio e la loro preoccupazione crebbe quando non lo videro apparire neanche sulla Mappa del Malandrino.  
Ma proprio nel momento in cui decisero che sarebbero andati dal preside a chiedere delle informazioni, qualcuno bussò alla porta del loro dormitorio e fece capolino la professoressa McGranitt, che con un’aria apprensiva aveva chiesto ai tre ragazzi se potesse parlar loro di qualcosa di importante.  
Immediatamente James notò che la mano di Sirius aveva iniziato a tremare un po’, perché tutti e tre lo avevano capito che ciò che la loro insegnante voleva dire aveva a che fare con l’improvvisa scomparsa di Remus.  
«Ragazzi, so che voi siete molto amici del signor Lupin.» disse la donna, che i tre Malandrini stavano ad ascoltare senza fiatare «Prima che possiate preoccuparvi troppo, Remus sta bene, purtroppo ha avuto un _grosso_ problema a casa ed è dovuto ritornare.»  
«Professoressa, per favore, non ci dica menzogne… Sappiamo che i problemi a casa di Remus non esistono e che lui è un Lupo Mannaro.» disse James, apprensivo e terribilmente serio. «Quindi se è successo qualcosa a Remus può-»  
«Ah, lo so che lo sapete!» lo bloccò la donna «E so anche che nelle notti di luna piena tutti e quattro mancate dal vostro dormitorio… _chissà perché_.» disse la donna, fingendo un tono di rimprovero.  
I Tre Malandrini si paralizzarono, perché la McGranitt aveva palesemente scoperto che fossero animagi non registrati. Tuttavia, quell’aspetto della conversazione passò in secondo piano e la professoressa riprese il suo discorso.  
«Questa volta è dovuto seriamente tornare a casa, Potter.» gli disse «Purtroppo sua madre è venuta improvvisamente a mancare…»  
I volti dei ragazzi si modellarono in una espressione incredula: se c’era una persona ancora più buona e dolce di Remus quella era proprio Hope Lupin. La famiglia Lupin non si meritava quella sofferenza… Costantemente i genitori di Remus dimostravano a James, Sirius e Peter una infinita gratitudine per prendersi cura del figlio durante la sua permanenza ad Hogwarts. Spesso e volentieri, durante le vacanze, erano invitati a cena da loro e i momenti che avevano costruito con quella famiglia così solidale e forte erano indimenticabili…  
Immediatamente Sirius guardò James, terribilmente preoccupato e il ragazzo sembrò volerlo tranquillizzare con un solo sguardo, prima che la professoressa riprendesse a parlare.  
«Affronterà un periodo difficile, mi raccomando di stargli accanto e… scrivetegli durante la sua assenza a scuola.»  
Senza neanche attendere risposta la professoressa uscì dal dormitorio, lasciando i tre ragazzi palesemente scossi e profondamente preoccupati per il loro amico.  
Senza neanche mettersi d’accordo i tre si fiondarono a prendere penne, inchiostro e pergamena per scrivere a Remus.  
Sirius pensò solo che avrebbe voluto stringerlo forte tra le sue braccia e prendersi un po’ del suo dolore.

  


6 MARZO 1978.  
CASA LUPIN.  


«Papà?» Remus era distrutto, non si era affatto ripreso dalla precedente luna piena, che aveva passato completamente da solo e che era stata così _devastante_ che ancora dopo più di dieci giorni la maggior parte delle ferite non si erano rimarginate.  
Lui, Sirius, James, Peter e Lily si erano scritti molto in quei giorni, i suoi amici gli erano stati di un sostegno incredibile, ma lui aveva espressamente chiesto di non essere presenti alla luna piena di quel mese.  
Aveva bisogno di sfogarsi, aveva bisogno di far uscire il mostro che era senza alcuna inibizione. Così fu e il prezzo da pagare era anche caro… Nulla, però, rispetto all’inferno che stava attraversando.  
Lyall Lupin accorse al richiamo del figlio, forse credendo che avesse bisogno di aiuto, e sedette sul divano di fianco a lui, con il volto scavato dal dolore.  
«Hai bisogno di una mano?» gli domandò, ma Remus negò.  
Il giorno dopo sarebbe tornato ad Hogwarts: doveva cogliere quell’occasione e parlare con suo padre.  
«Volevo solo parlarti...» gli disse, accennando appena ad un sorriso triste «Perché c’è una cosa che vorrei dirti da un po’.»  
«Dimmi, tesoro mio. Io sono qui, sono sempre qui, ti ascolto.» Lyall percepì il timore del figlio e lo rassicurò con una dolce carezza sulla guancia.  
Remus si fece coraggio, ripensando alle parole di sua madre, di come lo aveva sostenuto e gli ripeteva costantemente che “ _Dillo a papà, non gli importa_ ”. In più sentiva dentro la sua testa la voce di James, che gli diceva costantemente “ _Coraggio_ ”, che gli ricordava di essere un Grifondoro per un motivo ben preciso.  
«Hai presente… Sirius? Il mio amico con i capelli lunghi?» gli domandò, con il cuore che batteva all’impazzata nel petto che quasi faceva male per quanto forte fosse quel battito.  
«Certo, Remus, nomini lui, James e Peter praticamente sempre, spesso e volentieri vengono a cenare qui… Come posso non ricordarmelo?» l’uomo rise genuinamente, ma Remus non sembrava affatto più tranquillo.  
Esattamente come aveva fatto con sua madre qualche mese prima gli porse la polaroid incantata che portava sempre con sé, quella in cui lui e Sirius si baciavano.  
Remus rimase in silenzio, mentre Lyall osservata quella fotografia, calde lacrime avevano iniziato a scendere sulle guance del ragazzo.  
«Siete fidanzati?» gli chiese retoricamente Lyall, ma il figlio non ebbe la forza di dire nulla e annuì tra le lacrime. Il padre fece una piccola risata, per poi poggiare la fotografia sul tavolino basso e abbracciare forte il figlio.  
«Avevo promesso alla mamma di dirtelo… Quando mi sarei sentito pronto.» disse Remus, tra i singhiozzi che ormai lo stavano scuotendo.  
Suo padre era lì, lo stava stringendo forte tra le sue braccia, lo accettava, gli voleva bene, non lo stava cacciando di casa. L’uomo fece una dolce carezza sui capelli del figlio, per poi guardarlo negli occhi - nei quali rivedeva terribilmente lo sguardo di sua moglie.  
«Va bene, Remus.» gli rispose, aggiustandosi i baffi in un gesto nervoso per evitare di piangere davanti al figlio.  
«Resti con me, papà?» gli domandò, quasi supplicante, alla ricerca dell’ennesima conferma.  
«Certo che resto con te, sciocco.» s’avvicinò a baciargli la guancia sfregiata dalle cicatrici e ad asciugargli le lacrime «Abbiamo sbagliato tanto con te, Remus, specialmente quando eri bambino...»  
Ma il ragazzo scosse la testa, interrompendo quel discorso e non volendo assolutamente udire quelle parole da parte del padre, perché non gli interessava, il passato era passato e i suoi genitori avevano fatto tutto ciò che era in loro potere per proteggerlo dagli altri e da se stesso.  
«Sai, io e Sirius dopo la scuola pensavamo di andare a vivere insieme...» gli confessò, abbassando lo sguardo sui suoi jeans sgualciti «Ma se tu vuoi io resto qui con te, non ti lascio da solo.»  
«No, Remus.» l’uomo gli sorrise, prendendogli la testa tra le mani per alzargli il volto e incrociare i loro sguardi «Tu devi avere la tua vita, non fare compagnia a me… Io sono felice se so che tu sei felice. Basta che mi vieni a trovare un paio di volte a settimana.»  
«Per qualsiasi cosa, papà-» ma Lyall interruppe la frase del figlio, tirandolo in un forte abbraccio e stringendolo al suo petto per nascondergli le lacrime che erano scese dai suoi occhi.  
«Ti voglio bene, Remus.» gli confessò, con un bacio tra i capelli e infinite carezze «Ti amo più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo...»  
«Anche io, papà.»  
E Remus si crogiolò in quel calore dell’abbraccio paterno, proprio come quando era bambino e dopo ogni notte di luna piena, dopo la trasformazione, alla prime luci dell’alba si addormentava tra le grandi braccia del suo papà.  
La vita sarebbe tornata ad avere un senso, pian piano.

  


7 MARZO 1978.  
HOGWARTS.

Remus, Sirius, James, Peter e Lily si erano scritti molto durante quei giorni: i quattro amici del giovane Lupin gli erano stati vicini come non mai con le loro lettere, che gli scrivevano tutti insieme nella Sala Comune.  
Più passavano i giorni, più quelle lettere arrivavano, più Remus non riusciva a credere di aver finalmente trovato degli amici veri, che gli volessero bene, che lo sostenessero in ogni momento della sua vita e che rischiassero persino la vita per lui.  
Decisamente non se li meritava.  
Tornare ad Hogwarts dopo la morte di sua madre fu per Remus il simbolo dell'accettazione, il suo modo di andare avanti, rientrando nelle mura del castello ebbe la dolorosa sensazione che nulla fosse davvero accaduto.  
Era ritornato nel primo pomeriggio, quando la maggior parte degli studenti era in Sala Grande a fare i compiti e sperava vivamente di trovare la Sala Comune vuota: non voleva ascoltare altre condoglianze, non gli andava di parlare con nessuno che non fosse Sirius, James, Peter o Lily.  
Fortunatamente, una volta arrivato in Sala Comune trovò solo un paio di ragazzini del primo anno intenti a ripassare degli incantesimi, li ignorò e si diresse dritto verso il suo dormitorio. Lo zaino sulle sue spalle sembrava pesare quanto un macigno, fremeva dalla voglia di abbracciare i suoi amici, di baciare Sirius, gettarsi fra le sue braccia e restare lì dentro per sempre in modo di guarire da ogni dolore.  
Quando aprì la porta del suo dormitorio la prima cosa che vide furono Lily e James, abbracciati nel letto del ragazzo che chiacchieravano tranquillamente con Peter e Sirius; il giovane Black era leggermente in ansia e fu il primo a voltarsi verso Remus quando sentì la porta aprirsi.  
Erano tutti lì, ad aspettarlo…  
«Moony!» Sirius corse immediatamente ad abbracciarlo, minuto per com’era aveva affondato la testa nella sua spalla, grato di poter sentire ancora il suo odore, di poter accarezzare nuovamente quelle guance magre.  
E in men che non si dica anche Lily, James e Peter gli erano addosso, stringendosi in un abbraccio di gruppo che aveva strappato qualche lacrima silenziosa a Remus: non era da solo, aveva delle persone speciali su cui poter contare, che lo aspettavano, che lo _amavano_.  
«Mi siete mancati da morire...» disse il ragazzo, quando l’abbraccio si fu sciolto e i quattro amici lo guardavano con aria felice e leggermente preoccupata.  
«Come stai, Rem?» gli aveva domandato Lily, con un sorriso affettuoso e un tono dolce e premuroso.  
«Sto bene...» farfugliò lui, cercando di non far preoccupare troppo i suoi amici «Starò bene, mi sto riprendendo.»  
Sentì la mano di Sirius stringere forte la sua, prima che James potesse allungarsi per avvolgergli un braccio attorno alle spalle: «Coraggio, Moony!» gli disse.  
Remus aveva sentito la parola “Coraggio” da James almeno un migliaio di volte, era sempre lui quello che lo tirava su, che gli ricordava la sua appartenenza ai Grifondoro e lo spingeva a prendersi il suo posto nel mondo.  
Era il suo modo implicito per dirgli “ _Ti voglio bene_ ”.  
«Comunque sappi che ci siamo finiti tutte le tue cioccorane!» sdrammatizzò Peter con un sorriso, che fece scoppiare in una piccola risata anche Remus stesso, che scompigliò con affetto i capelli dell’amico.  
«Non fa niente, Pete, questo weekend ad Hogsmeade me ne ricomprerete una confezione intera!»  
Nel mentre Sirius osservava silenziosamente Remus, non riuscì a non notare sotto ai vestiti tutte le bende: le braccia erano fasciate in vari punti, così come la schiena; sul viso vi erano dei nuovi graffi e sulle dita dei tagli coperti dai cerotti… Quella luna piena doveva essere stata davvero orribile se ancora ne portava addosso i segni.  
Sirius si pentì amaramente di avergli dato ascolto e non essere andato alla Stamberga Strillante con lui.  
Poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e vi lasciò un piccolo bacio sulla felpa azzurra, giurando a se stesso di non lasciarlo da solo mai più.  


10 MARZO 1978.  
DORMITORIO DEI GRIFONDORO, HOGWARTS.  


Quella notte Remus era andato a dormire decisamente presto, le sue ferite si stavano finalmente rimarginando e riusciva a dormire sogni più tranquilli, senza la paura che potessero aprirsi mentre dormiva.  
Quando quella mattina si svegliò dopo un lungo riposo, fu strano ricordarsi solo in quell’istante che quello era il giorno del suo diciottesimo compleanno. Con tutto quello che era successo se ne era quasi dimenticato, o meglio, era l’ultima cosa che voleva ricordare… Il giorno in cui sua madre gli aveva dato la vita.  
Si ritrovava a pensare a lei più spesso di quanto desiderasse e faceva un male incredibile. Almeno adesso si scriveva molto di più con suo padre, gli parlava di ogni cosa: dei suoi voti a scuola, dei Malandrini, di Sirius…  
A tal proposito, quando Remus si voltò nel suo letto realizzò di essere da solo: era ben certo che Sirius quella notte si fosse addormentato tra le sue braccia, ma da lì realizzò che in dormitorio vi era un silenzio alquanto anomalo e, girando lo sguardo verso i letti dei suoi amici, li trovò vuoti.  
Era abbastanza confuso, si chiese cosa stesse accadendo ed ebbe l’ansia di essere in ritardo per le lezioni, ma la sua sveglia segnava appena le sei e mezzo, vedeva chiaramente le prime luci del giorno filtrare dalle finestre.  
Tutto ebbe una spiegazione quando, facendo per alzarsi dal letto, il suo sguardo fermò su qualcosa che prima non aveva notato: una pila di regali erano raggruppati sul pavimento vicino al suo letto, su di essi vi era un biglietto rosso.  
I suoi amici gli avevano fatto dei regali di compleanno? Perché non erano lì? Cosa diamine stava accadendo?  
Remus si mise a sedere e con curiosità afferrò il biglietto, sul quale un’elegante grafia che riconobbe come quella di Lily aveva scritto giusto qualche riga: “ _Caro Remus, sappiamo che probabilmente quest’anno non sarai in vena di grandi feste per il tuo compleanno, ma ci tenevamo comunque a farti trovare i nostri regali._  
_Sei una persona speciale, forte e coraggiosa, non scordarlo mai._  
_Ti vogliamo bene, Moony._  
_Buon compleanno!_  
_Da: Sirius, Peter, James e Lily._  
  
_P.s.: se ti va, dopo che scarti i tuoi regali ti aspettiamo in Sala Comune.”_  
Il ragazzo quasi si commosse nel leggere quelle parole, non esisteva nessuna persona al mondo che Remus amasse più dei suoi amici.  
Ricordò quando, l’anno precedente, essendo diventato maggiorenne gli avevano regalato un meraviglioso orologio, come da tradizione nel mondo dei maghi.  
Con le lacrime agli occhi prese il primo pacchetto, sulla carta da regalo verde c’era scritto “ _Da Peter_ ”, il regalo si rivelò un bellissimo libro babbano di cui aveva sentito parlare molto bene: “ _Il buio oltre la siepe_ ”.  
Sorrise soddisfatto, annusando l’odore delle pagine, dell’inchiostro, di nuovo… Poi ripose il libro sul comodino, non vedendo l’ora di iniziare a leggerlo.  
Il secondo regalo era da parte di James e, non appena Remus strappò la carta da regalo pensò che avrebbe dovuto seriamente picchiare il suo amico perché vi trovò una camicia stupenda, di cui tempo prima si era letteralmente innamorato… ma che costava decisamente troppo.  
Accadeva spesso, infatti, che tutto quello che Remus non poteva permettersi di comprare, gli veniva regalato dai suoi amici.  
Successivamente prese un pacchetto ben incartato che era il regalo di Lily: un portafoglio nuovo. Rise, pensando alle infinite volte in cui si era lamentato con la ragazza del suo vecchio e rammendato portamonete, che puntualmente si scordava di comprare nuovo.  
Tenne per il utimo il regalo di Sirius, prese delicatamente quella scatolina cubica tra le mani e ne scartò la confezione impeccabile con cura, notò immediatamente che era un regalo proveniente da una gioielleria e, non appena lo aprì vi trovò un semplice anello in argento e un biglietto.  
“ _Rilassati Moony, non è una proposta di matrimonio (è ancora troppo presto!), ma ho pensato che - considerando che ti sopporto come mio fidanzato da quasi tre lunghi anni - era il caso di ufficializzare la nostra unione._  
_(Se ti piace come idea me ne compro uno uguale, con James e Peter pensavamo anche di farne altri quattro simili per noi Malandrini!)_  
_Non so farci con le parole perché mi sembra tutto troppo banale e sdolcinato, lascerò parlare per me tutti gli anni che vivremo assieme, fino a diventare vecchi con la barba bianca e il bastone._  
_Ci conto, Remus Lupin._  
_Ti amo._  
_S.”_  
Remus scosse la testa per quel biglietto un po’ ironico, così tipico di Sirius… Quell’anello lo terrorizzava, era come se tutto fosse diventato un po’ più reale, era il simbolo dei loro progetti che si sarebbero avverati da lì a pochi mesi.  
Quando il ragazzo prese in mano quel semplice gioiello vi notò la piccola incisione che raffiugrava una luna e una stella, poste una accanto all’altra.  
Remus e Sirius avevano fatto delle loro debolezze il simbolo del loro amore.  
Il giovane Lupin indossò quell’anellino sul dito medio della mano destra e rimase lì a scrutarlo per qualche secondo… Sì, decisamente desiderava che Sirius ne avesse uno uguale.  
E l’idea di avere un altro anello che simboleggiasse la sua appartenenza ai Malandrini lo faceva quasi commuovere… essere parte di qualcosa era così dannatamente bello.  
Velocemente scese le scale, ancora in pigiama, per scendere nella Sala Comune come diceva il biglietto: ancora una volta lì vi trovò i suoi amici, anche loro in pigiama, e i loro volti si illuminarono quando lo videro arrivare.  
Erano da soli e, mentre Remus si gettava tra le loro braccia si concesse di piangere forte, di singhiozzare dalla gioia e dalle gratitudine mentre i suoi amici gli auguravano un buon compleanno.  
Per un momento il dolore del giovane Lupin si alleviò.  
«Grazie.» aveva farfugliato tra le lacrime «Grazie… Grazie… Grazie!»  
«Aspettate un attimo!» Lily corse via da quell’abbraccio, tornando qualche istante dopo con una piccola torta al cioccolato con su diciotto candeline accese. Immediatamente Peter raccattò la sua macchina fotografica, iniziando a immortalare quei momenti.  
E tra i canti di James e Sirius (che aveva ovviamente notato il suo anello e gli aveva fatto un occhiolino), fotografie magiche e Polaroid babbane che raffiguravano cinque ragazzi in pigiama, torte al cioccolato e candeline… Qualcuno, in un mondo che non ci è dato conoscere, finalmente sorrise nel vedere quella gioia così autentica del figlio.  
Per il dolore ci sarebbe stato tempo, in quel momento vi era solo la pace.  
  


FINE

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Note d'Autrice:  
> Salve a tutti, prima di partire per le mie struggenti ""vacanze"" ci tenevo a lasciarvi questa piccola storiella (non proprio felice, ne sono consapevole) che mi era balenata in mente qualche settimana fa e che ho scritto nei pochi momenti liberi che in questo periodo mi sono concessi hahahahah  
> Ammetto che inizialmente doveva essere una storia molto ironica, ma io non sarei me stessa se non ci inserisco un bel risvolto tragico. Così, quando ho avuto l'idea di ""uccidere"" la povera Hope Howell/Lupin, sono stata fortemente tentata di cambiare la situazione... E be' che dire... Ci son cascata di nuovo! (SuperCit.).  
> Spero che, nonostante la tristezza, la storia vi sia piaciuta. Ringrazio come sempre la mia meravigliosa beta che ha avuto la pazienza degli angeli anche questa volta (Love you babe).  
> Detto ciò, finisco di sproloquiare e torno a lavorare sul altri progettini (sì, anche in vacanza! hahahahahah)   
> Come sempre, vi regalo virtualmente una burrobirra bella fresca e una cioccorana!  
> Grazie per aver letto e (eventualmente) apprezzato!  
> Merasavia Anderson.


End file.
